


this life is sweeter than fiction

by surrenderer



Series: you can hear it in the silence [2]
Category: Bandom, Empires (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Home, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soul Bond, Telepathy, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom likes being on the road and all, but Chicago is and always will be home, no matter how cold it gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this life is sweeter than fiction

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'M BACK!
> 
> Tom and Sean are soul-bonded, in love, and can speak to each other telepathically. All else remains the same in this universe.

Returning from tour is always hard work because they’re driving hours and hours just to get home, but Tom feels like he can breathe easier when he’s back in Chicago. They drive the van to the Stegers’, everyone piles out while he backs the van, trailer and all, into the driveway and then into the garage space. From there, it’s unloading the instruments and merch bins and figuring out who’s taking what.

He’s exhausted, road fatigue and lack of sleep finally catching up to him, but at least he has Sean to lean against for a little while. It’s still early in the night and they have no food at the apartment, so they stay at the Stegers’ for dinner and Tom calls an Uber for them afterwards. He’s too damn tired for public transit, especially when they’re lugging around guitars too. Their driver is nice, asks them about the band and their tour, and promises to check them out, maybe pop a CD into his car while he’s got passengers. Tom lets Sean keep up the chatter and leans against the window instead.

Tom likes being on the road and all, but Chicago is and always will be home, no matter how cold it gets. However, he rethinks that a little when they get out of the car, snow crunching under their shoes and soaking through his sneakers. But up they go, dragging the guitars along on the stairs, and Tom is so weary that he barely notices Sean’s question, a quiet tapping in his mind. _Shower and bed?_

Tom nods in response, leaning one guitar against the couch, and putting the other one next to it. “Check if the pipes are frozen first.” Hopefully not; there’s nothing Tom hates more than frozen pipes and no water, although he could probably go to bed right now and not give a shit. The water runs, though, and Sean immediately turns it on hot. It still feels lukewarm to Tom, but he doesn’t care when Sean is undressing him carefully and then urging him under the spray.

It’s quiet in here and it’s quiet in his head, but Tom is happy to rest his head against Sean’s shoulder and wrap his arms tight around his waist. After hours in the van, days on stage, weeks on the road… it’s nice to have some peace.

Sean towels him dry after their shower and they stumble to bed without even thinking about pajamas. Tom slides in first, scooting over to his side of the bed while Sean gets in after him. He rolls over onto his side, a clear hint for Sean to scoot in behind him and drape one arm over his stomach.

_You never want to be the little spoon,_ Sean says without opening his mouth. He does kiss the back of Tom’s neck, though, nosing at his wet hair, and Tom can feel his smile.

He huffs a little but smiles too, closing his eyes and putting his hand over Sean’s on his stomach.


End file.
